1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to resource allocation, and in particular, to apparatus and processes for electronically allocating finite or limited resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been several conventional approaches to assigning or selling units, where a very finite number of units are available, and where the potential demand may exceed the number of available units. For example, one approach has been to electronically auction such units over a network so that the units will be provided to the user willing to offer the most in exchange.
Disadvantageously, many of these conventional approaches offer limited flexibility. Further, certain approaches may disadvantageously result in too few of the units being distributed. Still further, certain embodiments appear to result in an unfair distribution of units.